Celestial Spirit Gate Keys
Summary Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magic Items used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits. Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. There are two different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: the Silver Keys and the Gold Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits. According to Yukino, it is said that when all twelve Zodiac Keys are gathered, one is able to "open the gate to changing the world". It is possible for a Celestial Spirit Mage to summon the Celestial Spirit King, who does not have a physical key, but there are certain conditions to do so. The first condition is the ability to summon at least three Spirits at once. The second is that a Golden Zodiac Key must be sacrificed to do so. The final condition is that the Mage and the Spirit of the Key must have a high level of trust between them. Whichever Key is sacrificed to summon the King will then crumble to pieces, and will henceforth be unusable. As such, the Spirit of the Key will no longer be able to travel the Mage's world. Therefore doing so is considered the very last resort. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 10-C to High 7-A (Variable; depends on user and summoned spirit) Name: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Unknown Clasification: Magic Items Wielders: Angel, Everlue, Karen Lilica, Katja (Formerly), Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia, Anna Heartfilia, Yukino Agria, Zoldeo, Will Neville, Will Neville's disciples, Hisui E. Fiore (most likely has the power of summonig but she never used a key on screen) Powers and Abilities: Summoning and Banishing Celestial Spirits, Opening the Gate of Eclipse, Light Generation, Telepathy (Summons can communicate with their owners even if not summoned), Power Transfer Attack Potency: Ranges from Below Average level with Plue to Large Mountain level with Celestial Spirit King, but can vary depending on both the user and the spirit power. Speed: Varies depending on the user and the spirit Durability: Unknown Range: Unknown Weaknesses: Requires contract with the spirit in order to summon it, Several spirits are not suited for combat, Keys can be broken and Recompense Summoning requires one of them to be destroyed, Summons power depend on power of summoner, Summons drain power of the caster when they are summoned, Summooner must obey rules of contract, Spirit can ignore commands of owner and can be summoned only in certain days. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summon Celestial Spirit:' A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. *'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Summons:' Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. If one is capable of this feat, it provides greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the strength and abilities of their spirits for more powerful attacks.They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. *'Celestial Fireworks:' By twirling any Gate Key, the user can make fireworks of a golden color. *'Recompense Summoning' (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that makes possible for a Celestial Spirit Mage to summon the Celestial Spirit King, who does not have a physical key, but there are certain conditions to do so. The first condition is the ability to summon at least three Spirits of the Zodiac at once. The second is that a Golden Zodiac Key must be sacrificed to do so. The final condition is that the Mage and the Spirit of the Key must have a high level of trust between them. Whichever Key is sacrificed to summon the King will then crumble to pieces, and will henceforth be unusable. As such, the Spirit of the Key will no longer be able to travel the Mage's world. Therefore doing so is considered the very last resort. *'Telepathy:' On a couple of occasions, spirits have been shown to be able to communicate with their owner (via their keys) without being summoned. *'Self Summoning:' On various occasions, some spirits have been shown to be able to summon themselves without the need of their owners. Notable spirits include Loke, Horologium and Virgo. *'Star Dress' (星霊衣, スタードレス, Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which the user incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit they summons into their body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on their body. Category:Weapons Category:Fairy Tail Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7